Jurassic World (film)
|distributor = Universal Studios |released = June 12, 2015 |runtime = 2 hours and 4 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = }} Jurassic World is the sequel to and the fourth film in the Jurassic Park franchise. The film was directed by Colin Trevorrow with a screenplay by Trevorrow and Derek Connolly. It was distributed by Universal Studios. It was released on June 12, 2015, exactly 22 years after . Cast *'Chris Pratt': Owen Grady, behavioral researcher on the Velociraptors. Trainer of a raptor pack consisting of Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. *'Bryce Dallas Howard': Claire Dearing, the Jurassic World park operations manager. *'Irrfan Khan': Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and owner of Jurassic World. *'Vincent D'Onofrio': Vic Hoskins, head of the InGen Security Division. *'Ty Simpkins': Gray Mitchell, Claire's younger nephew and a dinosaur aficionado. *'Nick Robinson': Zach Mitchell, the older nephew of Claire who is visiting the park. *'Jake Johnson': Lowery Cruthers, a technician working at Jurassic World's control room. *'Omar Sy': Barry, friend of Owen and a Velociraptor trainer. *'B.D. Wong': Dr. Henry Wu, geneticist responsible for creating Jurassic World's dinosaurs, years after handling the creatures from the original Jurassic Park. *'Judy Greer': Karen Mitchell, Claire's sister, mother of Zach and Gray. *'Lauren Lapkus': Vivian Krill, a workmate of Lowery in the control room. *'Brian Tee': Katashi Hamada, commanding officer of the Asset Containment Unit. *'Katie McGrath': Zara Young, Claire's personal assistant who she assigns to accompany her nephews. *'Andy Buckley': Scott Mitchell, Zach and Gray's father. *'Eric Edelstein': Nick, the supervisor of Paddock 11, where the Indominus rex is kept. *'Courtney James Clark': Mosasaurus Announcer *'Colby Boothman': Leon, a young rookie Velociraptor handler. *'Jimmy Fallon': Jimmy Fallon, a comedian hired to perform the gyrosphere instructional video, *'James DuMont': Hal Osterly, an investor in Jurassic World. *'Matthew Burke': Jim Drucker, an investor in Jurassic World. *'Anna Talakkottur': Erica Brand, an investor in Jurassic World. *'Matty Cardarople': Josh, the operator of the park's Gyrosphere attraction. *'Michael Papajohn': InGen Contractor *'William Gary Smith': Park Ranger *'Kelly Washington': Zach's Girlfriend *'Isaac Keys': Control Room Security Guard *'Patrick Crowley': Flight Instructor *'Chad Randall': InGen Soldier *'Gary Weeks': Father of Three *'Bill Ogilvie': Spanish Parkgoer *'Allan Tam': Chinese Parkgoer *'Yvonne Angulo': Gabriella *'Choe Perrin': Italian Girl *'Timothy Eulich': ACU Trooper *'Kevin Foster': ACU Gunner *'Bonnie Wild': Park Announcer *'Brad Bird': Monorail Announcer *'Colin Trevorrow': Voice of Mr. DNA Uncredited Cast *'Tom Bui': Austin *'Heather Ashley Chase': Emily, Petting Zoo Staff. *'Eddie J. Fernandez': Ellis, a worker at Paddock 11. *'Bomber Hurley-Smith': O'Hara *'Brent Kappel': Ryan Crest *'Christian LaBella': Joey *'Rebecca Maltby': Charlotte *'Moses Munoz': Charlie *'Emilio Reynoso': Doctor Sanchez *'Brandon Richardson': Christopher *'Drew Leggett' *'Hugh Winchester' *'Craig', an ACU trooper. *'Cooper', an ACU trooper. *'Lee', an ACU trooper. *'Miller', an ACU trooper. *'Meyers', an ACU trooper. *'Spears', an ACU trooper. Plot This section contains spoilers! The film starts with two dark gray dinosaurs hatching from their eggs. The scene switches to a family in snowy America. The parents bring their two teenage boys, Zach (16 years) and the younger Gray, to the airport. Gray is very nervous but excited about going on the trip, while Zach is very cool about the whole thing. Zach and Gray later arrive at Isla Nublar by ferry boat. They are waited up by Zara, the assistant of Claire Dearing, the boy's aunt. Claire is quite busy convincing visiting investors that the new attraction, a genetically modified hybrid dinosaur dubbed ''Indominus rex'', will increase the park's profits. Claire only sees the boys in the Innovation Center shortly before she has to return to her next meeting. Zara is assigned to take care of them. Claire meets the owner of the park, Simon Masrani. Masrani almost has his flying license and flies himself and Claire, quite clumsily, to the new ''Indominus rex'' Paddock. Though he is somewhat shocked when Claire reveals that the I. rex cannibalized its own sibling, Masrani is impressed by the new dinosaur. However, he advises Claire to let Owen Grady inspect the paddock for vulnerabilities. Owen is an ex-Navy member, working in Jurassic World by investigating the behavior of the park's four Velociraptors; named Blue (the beta raptor), Delta (the second-in-command), Echo (the violent one), and Charlie (the youngest). Having trained the raptors to follow some of his commands, he is described as the "alpha" of the pack. Vic Hoskins, leader of InGen's Security Division, thinks the raptors show potential for military applications, much to the disgust of Owen. However, a near-fatal encounter by an amateur worker shows the raptors are not tame. Claire and Owen's meeting concerning the new attraction is very awkward, as they had dated previously, but Owen agrees to examine the paddock. However, the animal appears not to be in the paddock: It can't be seen and there is no signed on thermal images. Owen spots some claw marks on the wall that weren't there before; concluding that the I. rex has escaped by climbing over the enclosure's wall, Claire rides back to the control room to see where the I. rex marker is located. Owen and two guards go into the paddock to investigate the clawed wall. In the control room, the workers see that the I. rex is still in the paddock and warn Owen and the guards to get out. Suddenly, the I. rex reappears, kills the guards and breaks through the gate. Owen barely escapes by hiding underneath a vehicle and spraying himself with gasoline to mask his scent. Claire sends the Asset Control Unit (ACU) to the region to take the I. rex down. They are carrying non-lethal weapons because the I. rex is too expensive to harm. The ACU group discovers that the I. rex has clawed out her tracking implant and spots the hybrid too late because it can camouflage itself. The entire ACU team is slaughtered and Claire chooses to close every attraction north of the resort. Shortly afterward, she gets a call from her sister, whom is upset that Claire is not spending quality time with Zach and Gray. Meanwhile, Zach and Gray have left Zara to watch the ''Mosasaurus'' Feeding Show. After that, they enter a Gyrosphere. The boys travel the valley in the Gyrosphere and see a lot of the dinosaurs roaming free. Despite being ordered to return to the station, Zach spot a hole in the fence and can't help but leave the enclosed area and enter the forest. They see a group of Ankylosaurus, but are attacked by the I. rex. They barely escape by jumping over a waterfall. Claire finds Owen and gets him to come and find her nephews. They arrive at the gyrosphere attraction and discover that the Indominus has gruesomely killed several Apatosauruses without eating them; Owen concludes from this that the hybrid is killing for sport. They then find the destroyed gyrosphere. Zach and Gray find the old ''Jurassic Park'' Visitor Center - now derelict and overgrown. They manage to fix an old Jurassic Park jeep and take it back to the park. As they are leaving, Claire and Owen hear their departure and try to get one of the jeeps started themselves but before they can the Indominus arrives and attacks them, they barely escape with Indominus close behind but it is distracted by a helicopter overhead. Masrani has outfitted his helicopter with a heavy machine gun and attacks the Indominus, the guards in Masrani's helicopter try to shoot the I. rex; to no avail. The I. rex breaks through the wall of the aviary and the Pterosaurs escape. The Pterosaurs attack the helicopter and it crashes through the aviary's roof, freeing the remaining pterosaurs. When the boys reach the northern security wall, they see that a large cloud of Pterosaurs are following them. After arriving back on main street, Zara is picked up by a Pteranodon and dropped into the Mosasaur Lagoon where a Mosasaur devours her and an attacking Pteranodon. Claire and Owen arrive and Owen and the ACU begin shooting down the animals, Owen is attacked by a Dimorphodon but Claire saves him. They share a kiss as Zach and Gray arrive and are reunited with their aunt. Vic Hoskins takes control of the park after the death of Masrani and places InGen's private security force in charge of the park, he plans to use the raptors to hunt the I. rex; although Owen initially declines, claiming that they should handle the situation his way, he reluctantly agrees when threatened. They release the raptors and follow them into the jungle, where they locate the hybrid. Unexpectedly, the hybrid communicates with the raptors, which causes Owen to realize that it was made with raptor DNA. The raptors turn on the soldiers while the Indominus escapes. Owen finds Charlie and she seems to recognize him, but she is killed by a rocket. The soldiers flee and Barry hides in a log while Blue attempts to kill him, but Owen distracts it and it chases after him as he leaves on motorbike. Claire, Zach and Gray are waiting in a Veterinary vehicle when a soldier appears and is killed by a raptor while trying to open the back doors. Another raptor attacks Claire through the window of the truck but falls out, and Zach and Gray manage to electrocute another raptor when it jumps into the truck. Owen reappears and they head back to the resort while the raptors follow Indominus, their new alpha. The four humans find Hoskins in the genetics lab attempting to evacuate himself from the facility. He explains how he secretly manipulated the Masrani company to create the Indominus so that, at a fraction of the size, it would be used as a military weapon instead of a stationary park attraction. Delta suddenly appears and mauls Hoskins to death. The four escape the Innovation center, but end up cornered outside by the three raptors. Owen manages to reestablish his connection with them and when the I. rex arrives, Owen and the raptors attack it, although the raptors are all apparently killed. Realizing they do not have the power to defeat the powerful hybrid, they resort to one final option: Claire opens the ''T. rex's'' paddock, luring it into a fight with the Indominus. The ''Tyrannosaurus rex'' is eventually overpowered, but is saved by Blue, who attacks the Indominus. The T. rex and Blue fight the Indominus, cornering it in front of the Mosasaur's lagoon. Just as the Indominus recovers, the Mosasaur bursts out of the water and drags the hybrid underwater, killing it for good. Blue and the Tyrannosaurus exchange a respectable look, then head off into the night. The group make their way to the visitor area of the park; Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents,while Owen and Claire leave together. Jurassic World is shut down once Hoskins' conspiracy is revealed, and Isla Nublar is officially declared off-limits to all visitors and passer-by's. On the island, the Tyrannosaurus rex surveys the destruction and roars its rightful position as "king" of the island and its inhabitants. List of Dinosaurs in the Film *''Indominus rex'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Mosasaurus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Spinosaurus'' (Skeleton only) *''Dilophosaurus'' (Hologram only) *''Brachiosaurus'' (Heard cry only) *''Stegoceratops'' (Computer screen only) *''Baryonyx'' (Website Only) *''Edmontosaurus'' (Website Only) *''Metriacanthosaurus'' (Website Only) *''Microceratus'' (Website Only) *''Suchomimus'' (Website Only) Production Rumours see Jurassic World/Rumours When wasn't even finished, Joe Johnston and other were already discussing Jurassic Park IV. In June 2002 (only a year after Jurassic Park III), Steven Spielberg told Starlog magazine that he planned to produce Jurassic Park IV, and Joe Johnston planned to direct the third sequel. Since then, many rumors about Jurassic Park IV have been heard from Universal. On March 15, 2013 Universal officially announced that Colin Trevorrow was appointed as the director for Jurassic Park IV. On September 11, 2013, Universal announced that the film's title would be Jurassic World, rather than Jurassic Park IV. Production see Jurassic World/Production Jurassic World was shot on the island Oahu and New Orleans. The filming ended at August 5, 2014. Media Videos File:Jurassic World - Trailer Premiere Thursday November 27 (HD)-0|Teaser File:Jurassic World - Trailer 01|Trailer File:Jurassic World - Super Bowl Tv Spot File:Jurassic World - The Park Is Open June 12 (TV Spot 2) (HD)-0|TV Spot 2 File:WORLD Extended Movie Clip 1 (2015) Chris Pratt Sci-Fi Movie HD|Movie Clip 1 Images File:Jurassic World Teaser Poster.jpg|First Jurassic World poster. JW Logo 3000.png|''Jurassic World'' logo File:640.jpg File:Chris-pratt-en-el-set-de-jurassic-world-en-hawaii-original.jpg File:640_(2).jpg File:2424 TP 00031R.jpg File:2424 TP 00100R.jpg File:2424 TP 00130R.JPG File:JSW Logo1Sheet RGB 1124 1 Web.jpg Jurassic World Poster.jpg 11146437 909061042472113 5713336775029845849 o.jpg CC2qatiW4AAWkhN.jpg Jurassic World IMAX Banner.jpg Jurassic World imax theatre.jpg|IMAX THEATRE Further reading *Jurassic World (park) *Jurassic World/Rumours *Jurassic World/Production *Jurassic World merchandise References ru:Мир Юрского периода es:Jurassic World de:Jurassic World pt-br:Jurassic World: O Mundo dos Dinossauros Category:Jurassic World Category:Movie Canon Category:Movies